Tales of Coffee and Emergencies
by akaHAZZAP
Summary: AU - All Felicity Smoak, ED Doctor, wants to do that morning is get to work on time. However an early, surprise meeting with her new work colleague is bound to make her morning eventful. Olicity
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Felicity's hand emerged from underneath the duvet whacking off the alarm which had very rudely woken her up. She snuggled back under the blanket, undeterred by the alarm and the fact that she had to be up and start her shift in precisely one hour. Sometimes being a doctor sucked, and this morning was definitely going to be one of those mornings. It wasn't that Felicity hated being a doctor, no it was the fact that twelve hour shifts was an actual thing in her life and no matter how rewarding saving a life or helping the little old lady who had fallen and fractured her wrist was appealing there was still something goddam awful about having to get up so early in the morning after a week of consecutive nightshifts. This was definitely something which they did not warn you at med school. And not surprisingly because who would want to have to suffer through twelve hour shifts, nightshifts and early mornings for the rest of their life?

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Her alarm sounded again. An unmistakable groan and this time a head materialised from underneath the duvet. Felicity pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and blinked several times, attempting to rid her eyes of sleep. It took her a few minutes of adjusting to the light and attempting to work out what exactly the alarm clock said before the time dawned on her. Six thirty.

"Oh frack!"

Felicity pushed the bed covers down and scrambled off the bed promptly, tripping over various items on her way to the bathroom. That was another thing she really needed to do. Tidy her room, but that would have to wait.

She ran out of her bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth as she slid her glasses on to her face and everything became that much clearer. No wonder it took her so long to be able to read her alarm clock, sometimes she forgot she actually needed her glasses to see clearly. Thinking about the time, she glanced at the clock again: Six thirty-five. She was definitely going to be lucky to make it to her shift on time. 35 minutes was definitely not enough time for a 15 minute walk, getting ready at home and then changing again at the hospital (for infection control purposes you know). Damn seven am shifts were hell. It was definitely going to be a tight squeeze for time. The second time she emerged from her bathroom she was almost ready to go. She gathered her most important items (her phone, tablet and her rucksack) before speeding out of her room and quickly plucking a banana and a bottle of water on her way out of the house. If only she had got up ten minutes earlier she would have managed to have her daily morning beloved cup of coffee. If she was quick (and lucky) she might manage to pick up a coffee once she arrived at work.

With the thought of this spurring her on, Felicity began her speed walk (or slow jog) to work. You would have thought that after two years of early morning shifts Felicity would have become better organised with her time management skills, but unfortunately she had not.

"I will not be late this morning," she puffed out in time to her music as her arms swung rapidly by her side, she increased her speed that little bit more. The only plus was that it was not pouring with rain, the sun was out and at least that made her feel a little bit better.

So luck was on her side that morning, or at least that was what Felicity thought at that current moment. And as expected her luck was definitely about to change. Felicity made it to work in a record time of 15 minutes (so maybe going to the gym was finally paying off...) and there was no queue at the little cafe in the hospital. She had ten minutes til she was due on shift and that was definitely enough time to quickly pick up a coffee so she could get her morning caffeine intake. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sighed happily as she began her journey down the corridor. There were too few things in her life that made her as content as a nice latte. Unfortunately for Felicity however, her luck and mood were about to take a sharp change of direction. Out of nowhere a large muscular man bumped into her right side. And of course she was holding her coffee in her right arm. This allowed it (much to Felicity's dismay) to spill out of her cup.

"Goddam! Watch where you are going!" shouted Felicity. Her hot coffee spilt down her cleavage, soaking both her top and bra. Thank god she had learnt from past experiences and had a spare top in her locker. Coffee or more often than not blood definitely was not a good look to have when meeting patients, or anyone for that matter. Felicity's eyes focused in on the rather large, and rather well built man (well she had eyes didn't she?) who had run into her. He, however was still not paying any attention or maybe he wasn't even aware to the fact that he had just run full force into her and spilled her beloved coffee all the way down her. "Hey! Yes you there!" she called after him as he continued on his journey straight past her.

"Sorry! I'm really late!" he called over his shoulder. She got a quick glance of his face, short dark blonde hair and blue eyes before he continued down the corridor.

"So," she sighed "I'm not going to get a new latte then?" The last person who had promptly dumped coffee over her (who was okay maybe her ex-boyfriend ) did at least he had the courtesy of buying her a new coffee! "Well that's great for you!" She called after him her voice dropping as he went out of her sight. "Because unlike you I am going to be late and I cannot cope with being late and without my nice morning caffeine fix..."

*

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Caitlin as Felicity eventually arrived in the changing rooms. She gulped down the SINGLE mouth of coffee which had not been split down her before sending a glare in Caitlin's direction.

"Don't even get me started!" replied Felicity, pulling her top which was clinging to her body due to the wetness and pulling it over her head. "First, my alarm went off at least twice without me getting up, and you know how the morning is going to be bad if that happens." Caitlin nodded in agreement. It was definitely not the first time, and Caitlin was sure it would not be the last time, that Felicity would arrive at work in a bad mood due to not getting her ass out of bed. "And then I was super speedy at getting here and the queue at the little coffee shop was basically none existent I thought I would at least make myself more bearable for you guys..."

"Well that definitely was a kind thought..." smirked Caitlin and for the second time that morning Felicity shot her daggers.

"Yes I know, I always aim to please! However, that plan back fired when a devilishly handsome man pushed right past me causing my beloved coffee to find a new home. All over my front. Look it has even soaked my bra! He is goddam lucky that one: the coffee was not boiling hot because it could have most definitely scalded me and two: that I didn't run down the corridor after him demanding a new cup. I was that close-" she gestured a centimetre distance with her index and thumb "-to demanding number two."

"And I'm sure you had every right to demand a new cup," Caitlin replied, she was sitting on the bench drinking her own cup of coffee as Felicity tied her hair neatly into her usual ponytail.

"Just don't come near me with that coffee or I might just steal it!" laughed Felicity, her venting to Caitlin had begun to calm her down slightly and she was almost ready to begin her demanding shift in the accident and emergency department.

"So he was devilishly handsome as well was he?" asked Caitlin, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at Felicity.

"Well that might have been the third reason why I didn't demand a coffee from him," replied Felicity as she blushed remembering how toned his body had felt when he bumped into her and she couldn't forget his deep blue eyes. "We all remember what happened the last time I ran after a reasonably attractive male and that did not exactly go to plan..."

"You could say that again," chuckled Caitlin. She hid behind her coffee mug as they made their way to the staff room for morning handover. "I'm not sure what was more funny the fact that you tripped over your own feet and landed very unlady-like on the floor, or the word vomit which came out of your mouth when he tried to help you up."

"Don't even remind me." Felicity pronounced each word with embarrassment at being reminded of that mortifying experience.

"Nice of you to join us ladies!" called Quentin Lance, the most senior manager of the department.

"I had an accident with a not unattractive male and coffee," called Felicity as she leant on the counter examining the board which had every patients detail and bed numbers on it. It was a usual occurrence for something like this to happen to her and everyone she worked with knew this all too well.

"Well there's nothing new there then, eh blondie?" chuckled Roy, a relatively new grad nurse who had only been in the department for a few months.

"Anyway, enough about Felicity's miss in devours, let's get back to business!" exclaimed Lance clapping his hands as he began to discuss the handover. It took only ten minutes for the handover this morning, thankfully nothing really seemed untoward.

"And I just have one final thing to say to you, this is Oliver Queen, doctor, newest addition to the department, he will be working with Tommy for the first week getting to grips with the ward and hospital and I imagine you all will be welcoming and help him settle in!"

Oh god no. That was Felicity's first thought when she looked up into the attractive, deep blue eyes of Oliver Queen. That devilishly, not unattractive male who had bumped into her was most definitely (or unfortunately?) standing in front of her with an almost smirk, almost 'I'm sorry I split coffee all over you' look. Because that look did exist right? And of course he was looking directly at her, why had she not kept her mouth shut when she had entered the room? By the time Felicity came to her senses everyone had begun to leave the room and Oliver was approaching her.

"Oliver Queen. New doctor, Or should I say the very attractive male who split coffee over you this morning?" smirked Oliver holding out his hand to shake Felicity's. She blushed as she grasped his hand.

"Erm, I think Oliver Queen is the best answer," she squeaked in reply, her face turning extremely red in embarrassment. Why did it always have to happen to her? "But you are attractive. I mean not attractive. Well not unattractive just, not attractive if you get what I mean?" she rambled her eyes widening as her mouth continued to move without her permission. Oliver frowned his face definitely illustrating the fact that he did not have the faintest idea of what she was trying to say.

"Anyway I have to get to work now and not look at you. People to see, patients to cure!" She scampered, leaving the room. Taking a deep breath she tried to taken in everything which she had just rambled to him. How she had managed to completed her medical degree with a mouth like hers she had no idea. She was half way down the corridor before she changed her mind. She definitely needed to say something witty or maybe just demand a coffee from him. She poked her head through the door and saw Oliver was still there, evidently waiting for Tommy to return. He looked up, surprised at her sudden reappearance.

"Oh and I forgot to say you most definitely owe me a cup of coffee!" announced Felicity before disappearing as quickly as she reappeared.

Well, Oliver thought. He was most definitely going to enjoy working with Felicity.

A/N - So guys this is a little AU regarding our favourite Arrow fandom. I'm not sure if this shall just be a one!shot or if I shall continue this or not. Depends on feedback and if anyone would appreciate a multi!chapter fic!

Handover - passing of information from one health professional to another. This often occurs at shift swap (from night staff to day staff) or when a patient goes from one ward to another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Felicity slumped over the work desk, her chin resting in her hands, deep in thought. It was just her luck, wasn't it? The not unattractive guy, who happened to spill coffee on her, who rather rudely did not buy her a replacement cup, was now her new colleague. She was well aware that they were getting a new consultant, hell it was all that Tommy had spoken about for weeks, how his best friend from college was going to be working with them. To be honest, Felicity had been sceptical about this new consultant after hearing all the horror stories from Tommy about their college days. But Felicity had always worked by the code of never judging anyone until she met. And to be perfectly honest, Oliver Queen was living up to Felicity's expectation- arrogant and a bit of a flirt. However, he was fine on the eye. He was currently raking through the supply cupboard, allowing Felicity to get a very nice view of his backside as he bent over to grab a new packet of swabs from the bottom drawer.

"What are you staring at?" questioned Caitlin, as she bumped her hip against Felicity's and rested her chin on her hands imitating Felicity. Her eyes followed Felicity's stare to Oliver. "Oliver, huh?"

"Hmmm, what?" asked Felicity, completely in a world of her own. She was absorbed in her own thoughts which may have involved her disappointing lack of coffee and the man responsible for it.

"You are staring at him, you know?" smirked Caitlin. Both girls now watched Oliver continue to search through the drawer.

"I am not staring at him..." remarked Felicity unconvincingly. Well, maybe Felicity had been staring at him, but definitely not intentionally. He was just 'accidentally' in her direct eye line. Who could blame her? His butt did look mighty fine in those scrubs.

Felicity turned around to check her computer, attempting to distract Caitlin from her obvious staring."I am currently pondering whether Mrs, eh Mrs Bain, is back from her x-ray."

"Well, I don't think Mrs Bain is in the supply cupboard with Oliver over there!" said Caitlin smugly.

"It's him." muttered Felicity as she checked on the system for the x-rays.

"Which him?"

"He. Well he... he is the not entirely unattractive male who split my coffee all over me this morning," Felicity muttered bitterly, a slight blush rising up her cheeks as she avoided glancing at Caitlin.

"Now I really wish you had run after him and demanded coffee from him!" laughed Caitlin as she perched on the desk looking up from the notes she was reading. "He is mighty fine to look at! You missed your chance there Felicity!"

"Well don't worry I made him well aware I was expecting a new coffee from him," Felicity murmured, her eyes flicking towards the cupboard where Roy had now joined Oliver to help him find some supplies.

"Now I wish I had seen that! What did he say?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure. I left before he could actually reply," stated Felicity, her eyes watching Roy and Oliver laughing together over.

"Felicity, what have I told you about running away from guys after you have asked them out? You wait for a response!" laughed Caitlin. It had not been the first time where Felicity's brain and mouth had worked without her knowledge and she had inadvertently asked someone on a date. It always lead to an extremely awkward situation which Felicity would rather not face, hence she often left men confused after suddenly asking them by accident.

"Felicity, Caitlin stop gossiping that's what your break is for!" called Lance as he walked past the two of them.

"Well then I better go and give these x-ray results! I'll catch you later!" Felicity said, relieved at being able to escape Caitlin's clutches. They were best friends, knew each other in and out but sometimes that was too much to handle, especially when it came to men.

"Hmm and maybe you will get your cup of coffee by then miss grumpy pants!"

*

By lunchtime, Felicity was glad to be able to sit down for an hour and not have to move her butt anywhere. She was in her usual spot in the staff room, slumped back on the seat, feet balancing on the edge of the coffee table as she began to eat her usual lunch wrap from the canteen.

"Wait, are you telling me that Oliver was the friend who peed on a cop?" asked Felicity, snorting with laughter at Tommy's revelation. It was Felicity's all time favourite story about Tommy and he only shared it when he was drunk. Drunk Tommy was definitely something amusing!

"Hell yes! Ollie was my man in college! My wingman! You know all those stories I tell about college-"

"What like that time you ran down the street butt naked?"

"Yes! That was Ollie with me! Oh god I totally forgot I told you guys that story! He is going to kill me man!" groaned Tommy, dragging a hand through his short cropped brown locks. "Not a word to Ollie you know about that, guys! That was before... well before... Well things changed around college and we all grew up a bit. There was no way we would have graduated if we had continued down that path!"

"What the peeing on a cop path? I didn't know that was a specific career route?" smirked Felicity, covering her mouth behind her hand trying not to let any food escape. Food flying from her mouth was definitely not a good thing, especially when she was in the company of her work colleagues.

"Very funny Smoakie! Don't forget I know a lot of stories about you in college!" laughed Tommy nudging her shoulder, nodding towards Caitlin in appreciation.

"What like the time I ate a pot brownie and ended up in the ED?"

"Pot brownie? Dear god do you remember those in college Tommy?" remarked Oliver as he sat in the chair across from Felicity and Tommy, next to Caitlin.

"Well yes, I imagine you and Tommy had plenty experience with them. I, on the other hand, did not even know that there was pot in it! I just thought hey there is a brownie! You all know how much I love brownies and after a few glasses of wine it never even occurred to me that there may have been pot in it!" exclaimed Felicity, defensive over her prior experience with the brownie. "And that wasn't even the reason why I ended up in the ED was? Nope it was because some preposterous idiot decided to put nuts in it as well? Who would ruin a perfectly good brownie by putting nuts in it?"

"What and they didn't ruin it by putting pot in it?" scoffed Tommy, nudging her waist.

"Yes but the pot didn't make me end up in ED, now did it? Nut allergy!" she said pointing both her index fingers towards her chest.

"Ah, unlucky then?"

"Well you could say that but as I was in a room full of medics you would have thought that someone would have managed to save my mortification by not sending me to hospital, but alas they did not!"

"Well you can't blame the medics!" boomed Tommy. "We all know how much we all love a glass of wine-"

"Or five!" chuckled Caitlin, interrupting Tommy and turning around to shake Oliver's hand. "Caitlin Snow, I don't think we have been introduced properly!"

"Oliver Queen!"

"Yep, I'm best friends with Felicity but definitely not one of the medics who sent her to hospital, even though we did go to college together!" remarked Caitlin as Oliver grasped her hand in a firm shake.

"So it's Felicity, then?" asked Oliver peering at Felicity who was pushing her bum further down the seat cowering.

"Oh yep. Yeah Felicity Smoak. I forgot to say that after our several impromptu meetings earlier!" said Felicity, also accepted Oliver's hand as he leaned over the table to shake it.

"Well I suppose I should say I am sorry about that coffee incident earlier! I was just trying to get here on time. Late on my first say would definitely not be a good start to a new job!"

"Oh I agree. When I,well, kind of worked in the deli in my second year, I was late for my first day- not my fault at all you see, I was just walking to work and this cat just came out of nowhere and I somehow ended up on the floor. It was an absolute disaster I had to go back and change my trousers because of the massive hole in a not so good place - if you get what I mean-".

Caitlin shook her head, knowing the story all too well, but Oliver just looked confused so as usual Felicity continued with her story, even if her brain was silently telling her to shut up.

"-well at my, you, know... my crotch. But anyway that you did not need to know. So I was late and they didn't believe that it had actually happened so they told me not to even bother coming back!" spurted Felicity. She glanced up at Oliver, she couldn't decide if he was amused or slightly embarrassed at her explicit story. Caitlin and Tommy who were used to her slightly inappropriate babbles just shook their heads at her laughing.

"Well that's not exactly what I was worried was going to happen if I was late this morning!" laughed Oliver shaking his head. What a girl. He had only managed to have two brief conversations with Felicity and he couldn't decide if she was an absolute genius or a complete idiot.

*

By her four pm break Felicity was beginning to crash. They had been rushed off their feet this afternoon. Twelve major trauma cases, and a large number of serious walk in cases caused Felicity to snuggle down into her chair, resuming her usual and favourite position. She shut her eyes trying to gain a few minutes kip before she was called back for the last few hours of her shift.

"I think you need this..." called a deep male voice startling Felicity awake.

"Wha... what?" gasped Felicity sitting up and pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Oh Oliver. Eh,  
hi, nice to see you again."

"Hi, yeah, I thought you would appreciate a coffee, better late than never right?" remarked Oliver smiling as he handed Felicity a mug.

"Oh my god, you are a life saver, this is just what I needed! Thank you so much!" smiled Felicity, taking a small sip of the coffee. "Hmmm, how did you get my order right?" she asked surprised, her eyebrows raising up.

"From Caitlin, I thought it was the least I could do after this morning, I really should have been paying more attention to where I was going..."

"Ah I should have known Caitlin would be on the case! Don't worry it's happened before and I am sure it will happen again, but maybe next time I will hopefully not get it down my bra!" remarked Felicity, eyes widening as her mouth ran away from her again. "And maybe next time I will learn to keep my mouth shut. Argh, sorry, in case you haven't guessed me and my mouth don't always work in unison!"

"I had guessed that, don't worry it's cute," Oliver said before he realised what he was saying. It seemed Felicity's babbling nature was rubbing off on him.

"Cute? Pah! More like a highly inconvenient habit which I would rather do without!" laughed Felicity, looking at her watch. "Anyway I better get back to work, thanks again for the coffee, and I hope your first day here hasn't been too traumatic! I like working here. The staff are easy to get on with and there is something satisfying going home from a shift after helping others."

"Yeah that's one of the things which drew me to working in the ED. At some point you, or someone you know is going to need help and the least I could do is help others, oh and your very welcome don't mention it at!" smiled Oliver, as Felicity rose from her chair clutching the mug in her hands. "I'll catch you later!"

"Yep! Now try not to work too hard or let Tommy lead you astray!" laughed Felicity as she headed to the door.

"He may have managed that a few years ago but not anymore much to his dismay!" chuckled Oliver waving at her.

"Have fun and I'll see you later!"

Still clutching her coffee, she headed to the work station with a smile still on her face. Maybe she had been too hard on Oliver earlier, judging him before she knew him. She was starting to think that maybe she was going to enjoy working with Oliver.

"You are looking awfully smug, Felicity!" smirked Caitlin, with a knowing look as Felicity sat beside her. "So Oliver managed to find you and replace your coffee. He literally begged me to tell him how you took your coffee Felicity! He looks like a good guy!"

"Oh, don't you start!" laughed Felicity, blushing slightly. She knew exactly what Caitlin was implying, and Felicity had nothing to back down on. It had been a few years since she had last felt like this. The butterfly feelings in her stomach at the thought of a guy she had just met.

"I think Miss Smoak you have a little crush!" smirked Caitlin, nudging her side.

And so it would seem, Felicity thought, that Caitlin was right. But why, oh, why did Oliver have to be her new colleague? The not unattractive consultant? This was going to lead to Felicity getting herself to another awkward situation.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this update! I think we are just getting started. I'm not sure if I really liked the way this chapter turned out, but remember they still have only known each other a day so they are not going to be best buds! Next week will include a major trauma case and our favourites working together on this case! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, do you want more medical drama? Or is this okay? Just really tell me guys what you like and what you think! Thanks for reading! And reviewing if you can manage that! :D


End file.
